Chaotic Affections
by hoshizora14
Summary: "I don't like girls who chase me." Seriously Li Syaoran, I swear that would only happen when impossible things begin to be possible with no apparent reasons. Well Sakura, after all promises are made to be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been playing this fic in my head a long time ago, but I can't seem to find time to write it. Well, this is my first ever fanfic but I hope you'll like it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS and the characters, though this story is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1- Prolouge<strong>

I woke up feeling the uneasy dampness of my pillow. I slowly sat up as I gently touched my cheek, wet from tears. It seems that I had cried because of a dream. I stood in front of the mirror, seeing the evidence of crying as I saw my slightly sore eyes. Was it a dream of the incident years ago? Was it because of Okaa-san again? I don't know. It seems that I'm being forgetful of my dreams lately, tiredness is the cause perhaps?

"Sakura, you're going to be late. Hurry up", that was my father calling me in his gentle voice. "Hai Otou-san" I quickly replied before I entered the bathroom for a quick bath.

"Haruka, are you awake? You're going to be late", I heard him again in his gentle voice before I slipped inside my bathroom. He was talking to my twin sister.

Otou-san… Sometimes I can't help but notice his favoritism between me and Haruka. It's not that I'm jealous or something, but I really can't help but notice how his voice would be filled with warmth and gentleness whenever talking to Haruka and be tainted with slight coldness whenever talking to me. He has always been strict to me in contrast with being supportive to Haruka.

Maybe it was because of our mother. Haruka looked like Okaa-san. Everything, except her eyes that she got from Otou-san. While me…Just a 15-year old Kinomoto Sakura, with a twin sister whom I do not look alike and had caused an incident years ago. Maybe that was just the reason about it. Otou-san really loves Okaa-san. Well then…

I sighed as I gazed my reflection at the mirror and found my emerald eyes staring back at me. That's the only thing that I've got from my mother.

I grabbed my comb and ran it through my auburn hair that covered a third of my back. Maybe I should already get a haircut? I think I'm getting uncomfortable with it already. But then Tomoyo might kill me if I do something with my hair without her permission.

"Ne Haruka, should I get going without you? I want to see Tomoyo before class. We haven't seen each other for a while because of the hectic projects and you know, me being always late." I asked Haruka as I peeked into her room, which is almost twice my room.

"Sure. I think I'll still need time fixing myself." She replied flashing a bright smile to me, before combing her waist-length somewhat grayish hair. "Well, take care Sakura." That's one of the reasons why I can't bring myself to hate her or even just envy her for all the attentions of my father. I still have Touya anyway, though he is in Tokyo University right now. But that's not the point. My sister, Haruka, she's just as kind as Okaa-san is. Well, she does like make-ups and making herself noticeable to other people, but not the likes of those drama queens. She just wants to be beautiful.

"Otou-san, I'll go now," I said but not before grabbing a sandwich from the table. "take care." I added before treading the path to school. He did not even reply. That was one of the reasons why I rarely eat at home, except when Touya is in there, that is. It seems like I do not even exist as I sit opposite to them while eating. Sure, Haruka would talk or laugh with me, but not Otou-san.

Otou-san talks to me, but on rare chances only. Only when waking me up and when just really needed or whenever he likes, which is very rare as I have said earlier. But I still love him. That won't be changed.

I didn't realize that I was already in front of our school gates. It feels so refreshing to be able to come here earlier than I usually do. Still thirty-five minutes before class. At least I have experienced not running all the way to our classroom which is at the 3rd floor of this five-storey school. Maybe I'll try changing the time of my morning routines.

I walked alone, quietly observing the glares and whispers of some girls in our batch. It's normal, really. So I didn't freak out or what. Those girls were one of those that I could settle calling an appropriate name of bitch. And you 'almost' got it right that I am the school outcast. But no I definitely am not. I definitely could not be one of the bitches nor the campus sweetheart nor the outcast. Maybe I could settle in the middle of everything?

It just so happens that I got a mixture of all. I could play verbal games without cussing and win against the girls here. I could be the total cheerful friend type, which I always am whenever with my friends except when someone insults a friend or me overboard. I could be the loner, mysterious silent type, quietly observing people or wandering on my thoughts. I'm just a normal girl not belonging in any group. I only belong with my best friends.

This class 1-1 is our class. "Oi Kinomoto," some of the boys greeted as I entered the classroom. "you're early. Did a volcano erupt or have you dreamt of ghosts and monsters that had you woke up early?" They teased knowing that I was usually late. Well the latter was quite right, but I'm not sure what that dream was, though I already have guess since it's usually that.

Kentaro playfully punched me at my shoulders when I didn't respond. Okay that wasn't too light, the punch I mean. "Kentaro-kun you punch me as if I'm not a girl, you know?" I pouted.

"Are you?" replied the others.

"Hey, of course I am." I defensively replied, though I know that it was just a joke. "I'm going outside." I replied frowning slightly, pretending to be slightly annoyed, before laughing as I saw their frowning faces. "I'm not angry okay?" I slapped his arms.

"Ow. Woman, you've got anvil in your hands? Jeez that's why I never thought you're a girl." I stuck my tongue at him as I saw him ingmassag his shoulders.

I went outside going further and stopping in front of a classroom beside ours, class 1-A. The A classes were special classes that has, of course privileges. Privileges like the special library, special gym, special room, special shower room and special everything. Actually they've already got a special building with all their special facilities. But what I'm dying to have is their advanced subjects. Pretty nerd huh? Not really, I just really want to have something challenging in my life that would take time. Doing nothing is pretty boring, especially when you can't chat with you girl classmates because they've got their own group and you're all alone.

I wasn't able to get to A class. I took the exam required for aspiring students. I didn't fail. In fact I passed 2nd in the ranking. The problem was you also need an extra fee of 200,000 yen to be in that class. Too much? No, it was just enough for all those excellent and extravagant facilities that they've got. And of course, it's enough for those people with able parents.

My best friends, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Mei Lin, Naoko, Rika, Takashi and Eriol got there. They had the money of course. Even Haruka got there. But I had not because father said that he would only be able to pay for one. I knew in that instance that he would pay the extra fee for Haruka. I did not get angry and tried to become an understanding daughter. Still, I cried, but not before I was able to took refuge in the confinements of my room. I took a part-time job in a cosplay cafe a week after that. Next school year I'll be in that class.

Tomoyo's mother, Aunt Sonomi, could and would have paid for it. She said it herself. But I declined. They already bring me to vacations for free, that's enough. They are like my second family already, Tomoyo and Aunt Sonomi. I'm even closer to them than to Otou-san and Haruka.

Ugh… I'm being indulged in the reminiscence of my life, and being bitter at it, I tell you. I snapped from my reverie when I heard a deep voice behind me. "Kinomoto, move. You're on my way."

I know for a fact that it is a certain amber-eyed guy that is behind me. I turned around just to brag to myself that I've got amazing guessing powers. And hell, I was right! Li Syaoran is now standing in front of me.

"Done staring at me? After all, I'm not wrong. You really do like me." He stated so simply yet arrogance didn't come unoticeable. He's handsome, really. If not only, urgh… What a conceited guy!

"Dream on Li! I never liked you. Besides, what is there to like? You're too conceited, arrogant, narcissistic and stuck-up guy who thinks everyone would drool over you." I retorted back with different descriptions of him, though they all mean the same.

"Then move aside." I swear if I'm not a girl he could have shoved me. I knew he was pissed seeing his petrifying amber gaze and his cold voice. And don't forget his dark aura and horns, though I had it formed only with my imaginative head. I moved aside not wanting to ruin my day before class, which was actually ruined, thank you.

"Could you call Tomoyo then?" I asked just before he entered the door. He did neither reply nor a nod, but gave loud slam on the door. What a jerk.

I turned to head back to my class, since I thought it would be embarrassing to knock and receive the stares of the whole A class. Although I knew most of them – some were even my friends – I still don't like the feeling of barging in a class not knowing what they think about me. Who knows, maybe some are thinking that I'm such a feeler, entering a class when I do not even belong there.

What a paranoid I had become. I couldn't help it. Though I'm seemed to be tough, I still avoid having the need to discover that people are backstabbing me, so I pick friends carefully. I don't even have girl friends in our class. Well I do, at least treat them as my friends but I think they don't.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard the sliding of the door and I turned around only to be strangled by a raven haired girl. Sorry, hugging I mean, but I won't deny that I can't breathe with her deadly grip.

"Tomoyo," I slowly slipped from her deadly arms and brightly smiled at her – my bestest friend of all, if there is such a word like that. "you didn't have to hug me like that. I could have died you know."

"Mou Sakura-chan, I just missed you." She pouted cutely before deciding to tease me. "So, I saw you were with Syaoran earlier." She decided to change the topic into something that is interesting. Interesting for her, I mean. She had always rooted for me and Li to be together. Well, unfortunately, that guy left a bad second impression on me.

"I caught a glimpse of you before he banged the door." She continued. "So what have you told him again?"

"Oh nothing, just the usual conversation of us." I grinned at her. Tomoyo knew both of us very well. Usual conversations of us include glares, bickering, arrogance, mockery, contradiction and such.

"Oh come on. Usual for you is unusual. Can't you at least talk to him normally, even just for once?" She asked, dramatically massaging her temples in the process. Well Tomoyo, that was normal for me. "I mean without those argument thingies?" she added, as if reading what's in my mind.

"Really! I've tried that so many times," I really did. "but that guy was so conceited. Not to mention, he treats me differently from others. He's quite kind, I think, and always laugh with others, but never with me. In fact he's so indifferent and arrogant when talking with me," that was the truth. "as if I'm a virus that he never wants to be associated with." Now that was an exaggeration. But then, I just don't know how to describe it. He always gives off an aura of 'don't talk to me Kinomoto Sakura', and of course, not talk to him was what I gave. But then, he is the one who always starts an argument – a reason to converse. Though I couldn't really count that as a conversation considering that he's just always cocky.

"Aww… how cute. Sakura-chan does, after all, like to have a nice chat with Li Syaoran." Tomoyo said dreamily. Whether she's talking to her fantasies or teasing me, I don't know, but that thought, suggestion or comment irritates me. What the?

"Eeew! How did you come up with that idea without even being sick?"

"Well you just said it. You said that you have tried it." She reasoned, which is quite right. I was the one said that. Only she gave a quite different meaning to it.

"Of course I do try. We had been friends before, right?" I defended myself.

"Before? Not anymore.

"Yes, before. That was before he regarded me as one of his fan girls, which I tell you, I'm not." I raised my hands and waved it quite dramatically, just to show my annoyance in that instance,

"My, my, Sakura still remains steadfast in her viewpoint." I didn't realize that Eriol came and had butted in our conversation.

"Ohayo Eriol!" I greeted brightly before returning into my serious face that I had since the topic about Li Syaoran stumbled in our morning chitchat. "Well, first impressions change and second impressions are much more trustworthy."

"Oh really? Maybe you're just acting like that because Syaoran's not wrong. You really like him and you're just being denial and bitter because he immediately found out about it." That was a joke from Eriol. An awful joke.

I bade goodbye to the two of them three minutes before class, ending the topic of Li Syaoran with a simple 'dream on'.

* * *

><p>Yes, second impressions are more trustworthy. You see, Li had been my classmate for three years during elementary, and I could say that we had been friends. Close friends I daresay. He transferred before junior high and turned up in our exams for the A class of first year high school.<p>

I was ecstatic when I realized that he came back. He looked more handsome with his intense amber eyes, his flawless face, messy chestnut hair and with his well built body that stood a height of I don't know, but I think he's a head taller than me. Okay, I had a crush to him when I first saw him after a long time, but that was all. I just admired his looks and physique. I'm not one of those fan girls who would die just to see him or talk to him. For me, not talking or not seeing him doesn't really matter.

We had a talk after the exams and even had laughs with each other. I thought he was still the same guy back in elementary – the same friend. But he's actually not! Few days after that, he avoided me and did not talk to me, so I told Tomoyo about it. She talked to Li and asked about it. What did he say?

"It's just that, I don't like girls who chase me."

Seriously Li Syaoran, you thought I chase you or like you? Well I would, that is when impossible things begin to be possible with no apparent scientific explanation!

What a conceited guy he had become. And so, I started to avoid him too. But we still had conversations – _normal conversations_. Tomoyo once said that avoiding him means that I just wanted him to like me, since he doesn't like girls chasing him. But no, I just want to prove to him that I'm not like those girls who would die just to be able to flirt with him. I wanted to show him that I don't like him in any romantic ways that a person would be able to think of.

But frankly, I don't give a damn if he would start to notice that I don't like him. That's his problem already. Still, I continue arguing with him whenever talking to him, a habit perhaps? I even considered thinking that I'm starting to like him. I thought that maybe I am just trying to getting his attentions with all those sour comments that give him.

Well, I just tried thinking rationally. But after all, I decided that I do not like him that way, since I do not look nor miss him whenever he is not around, arguing with me. It's just a bad habit, because I really don't like being defeated. Especially by someone who thinks the world would bow to him.

What the heck? Why am I blabbering with my own thoughts now? And to think that Li Syaoran is the center of my thoughts, seriously? Ugh… this your fault, Tomoyo, for making me think again of how sick that bastard is.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Please review and let me know what do you think about it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Verbal Leads To Physical

**Hello! I'm really glad that you've liked the first chapter of Chaotic Affections. I never thought that reviews would make me very very happy! Thanks for those who read and reviewed. I hope you'll also like this chapter. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't obviously own CCS and its recognizable characters. But I own, Haruka, the teachers, other characters and this story, because I made them up.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 – Verbal Leads To Physical<strong>

"A car going north is 10kph faster than a car going west…" It was our Math subject and honestly it's getting boring to still discuss about quadratic equations – that is so old. We're currently reviewing for the upcoming year end exams.

I sit in the farthest corner of the room beside the window, observing my classmates fussing over the problem given by Aihara-sensei. Sometimes, this location of mine adds to my frustration of being isolated from the rest of the world inside this four-sided classroom. I always find myself alone during our free periods, as they group together and start to chat about various things. I don't know if it's just the location or just because of the plain fact that I'm really friendless, despite me treating them as friends. Not that I mind so much…

"Sakura-san, would you please answer the problem?" I snapped from my reverie as Aihara-sensei kindly called me. I earned glares from some girls as I lazily stood up from my seat. What the heck is their problem?

I solved the problem effortlessly on the board while feeling the piercing stares at my back. Honestly, what had happened? Did I do something unconsciously while shortly visiting my own world, earlier?

I finished solving the problem just in time for me to at least sit back in my place, before sensei announced that we can already have our break.

Great, now I have thirty minutes with nothing to do. I remained silent as I stared at my classmates, grouping together to chat or going outside to eat at the cafeteria. I'm not really the type of person who would talk and chat to a group when I'm not being talked to. Though I do talk a lot when with my friends, which I think I don't have in this class? Most of the guys are my friends, yes, but guys have a different world than girls.

I stood up and got out of the room, thinking that perhaps fresh air would do me good. I was getting suffocated being mixed but not noticed in that room made of grouped people. I dashed towards the Sakura tree wanting to at least spend maybe fifteen minutes sitting under the tree before our break ends.

I came by the sloped terrain where the tree stood; its branches and budding petals dancing with the gentle music of the wind. After all, it's almost spring now. It really is relaxing feeling the cool air…not. It seems I had been wrong in describing the air. The air is actually filled with the stinky arrogance of Li Syaoran. Yes, he's here under the tree, sleeping like an angelic handsome idiotic arrogant jerk. I never denied that he is handsome, okay? Though, of course, admitting that he's handsome needs a couple of truthful negative words before admitting it can be tolerated by me.

I carefully sat on the opposite side of the tree, not wanting to wake up that guy. My peaceful silence will surely crumble into forgotten pieces once this guy wakes up. He'll definitely find a way to make my day.

"What are you doing here?" I heard him ask from the opposite side of the tree. I leaned over the tree trunk and pretended that I did not hear a word. Who knows if he's talking to me or to another person? I'll just embarrass myself if that happens.

"Kinomoto, I asked what are you doing here." He asked again in his irritated tone of voice. So he's talking to me, after all.

"It's really none of your business." I guess it's now time to throw away peace and time to engage into a new war.

"May I inform you that the moment you stepped on the grass, you had woken me with that ungraceful step of yours, so I really think it's a part of my business. Who knows if you're just stalking me?" He retorted back with such an arrogant confidence that pervaded the air.

"May I inform you too Li Syaoran that it is our class's break time and between the two of us, it is more likely you who is stalking someone, if not me, since you are the one sneaking from your class." I exclaimed infuriately. He had just accused me, yet again, of stalking him!

"Well, Kinomoto Sakura" he started with obvious sarcasm that rivaled mine. "I think I shall remind you that A students are allowed to not attend their class if they have top grades, which I'm very glad not to disappoint you, I do have those sort of grades." He smirked. Though I did not see it, I could clearly imagine how he said it with his overconfident face that expressed his annoying smirk.

"Stupid A student-sama. Abusing the special treatment for his own special, idiotic self satisfaction." I muttered, though I'm not sure if he heard it or not. "What a stupid class." I continued to mutter under my breath, hearing no response from him.

I almost jumped from shock when he suddenly spoke beside me. I didn't notice him move to the side of the tree where I sit. "You criticize the class with such sour comments, when you don't even have an inch of idea what it's like to be in it. But you do like to be in that class, don't you? Bitter perhaps?" He smirked, as if he's so sure of what he said. Actually he's right. I do want to be in that class. It's just that I'm not that fond of things like taking advantage of the chances that were given to me. Maybe I would use it, if I were him, but not for the sole purpose of cutting class just to sit under the tree and annoy people. And here I am, being his sole human-test subject in his project of annoying people.

"Thank you Li Syaoran you for ruining my break time with your stupid snide remarks that you had thought up so well to purposely test how your sick split personality would creep into my nerves. Should I be thankful that you actually wasted your precious time just to think of something that would irk me? Well, I tell you. You're hopeless and I hate that fact about you!" Okay, I didn't think my thoughts would come out like that. It just came out of my mouth as I racked my brain for something to shot back at him. But hey, he started it of even saying that I was bitter for not getting into the class. Even though I only did not get into that class because of lacking financially, I was still kind of insulted when he said that. And it's like there's a hidden meaning in that statement that I didn't really deserve to be in A class, saying I don't know what it's like.

I didn't regret what I said; even when he put his hurtful shocked face. "And to think I was beginning to grow accustomed to you." He said in a tone that you usually use when offering an advantageous deal. But honestly, what's advantageous there?

Grow accustomed? Whatever. "Oh come on Li, we both know that we're good in acting so quit that stupid façade of yours."

He smirked. I knew it. This would never be lost in our daily conversations – stage plays. The one who would be the first to be fooled, loses. In front of many people, the one who's not good in acting will be wronged by the judgment of the public.

"Syaoran!" I heard a feminine voice calling the guy beside me, which I think it's my sister's. What is she doing here? From what I know about her, she doesn't skip class. Unless… our break time's over and what? I am late already!

I hurriedly stood up and ran, meeting Haruka halfway the slope of the terrain. "uh…uh Haruka I'm going to be late so um…bye. Ja." I quickly said. "By the way am I late for our next class already?" I asked. Though judging from the time. I could already tell the answer.

"Nakamura-sensei had just entered your classroom but the old guy had already listed you in his favorite students a long time ago since you're one of the few who listen to him, so no worries. Honestly history is so boring. I'm not surprised that almost no one listen to him, but then how do you manage to not– ?"

"Gomen Haruka, let's talk later. I'm running late." I cut her off and she nodded in understanding. I smiled to her before I dashed across the grassy field of the school. But it's quite funny. Is it really the time to rant on how boring the subject is, Haruka? But still, that's another trait that I love from Haruka. Even though, we're not as close as we – Tomoyo and I, Haruka still has that trait of talking too much with me whenever there's a chance. Well, that proves how comfortable she is with me.

I spared one last glance on where Haruka is. She is already sitting beside a smiling Li. Sometimes, I still can't remove this urge to whack his head for always bringing up my violent side. Maybe sometime, I'll try that one.

* * *

><p>I was panting really hard when I reached the second floor. Yeah, I've got weak stamina despite my strong and athletic self. I know, it really<p>

I finally reached the third floor after practically dragging myself with each step that I took. I mentally thanked the handrail that I used as a support. I seriously need to fix my stamina and my lungs if I want to survive in this world where late are forbidden.

"Sakura-san, may I know why you're late in my class?" Nakamura-sensei smiled when I slowly slid the door. Good thing he isn't angry, but what would be the reason?

"Do you have bottled water? Maybe you should drink first before you answer my question." He motioned for me to enter the class as he probably noticed how breathing is so damn difficult for me right now, which I somewhat purposely did. I'm really gasping for air, but I exaggerated a little to have time to search my brain system for a reason.

I quickly racked my brain for a reason that could cover up my lateness of more or less fifteen minutes, as I drank water. This is not lying. That's what I told myself.

"Gomen Nakamura-sensei I didn't notice the time since I was arguing with someone about," I paused for a while to breathe, though the truth is I paused to think. In a matter of a second or two my thought came to the real reason why I was late. "one's responsibility over some things." Heck, another word for responsibility is business, right? And I'm pretty sure that we started the argument because of one's business/concern. "And, well I have lack in stamina, so…" I trailed off, seeing him nod in understanding. "I promise that it will never happen again."

I took my seat and listened attentively in our lesson, to make up for my lateness. I got off the hook, of course. He said that knowing our responsibilities are really important blah blah blah… But my classmates didn't let it pass. I heard them mutter a few unfairs before shutting up for the lesson. Though I was grateful that sensei didn't give me a detention, I still do think it's unfair. Had it not been me who was late, that person would surely get a detention. Except if that someone is in the top grades list, maybe sensei would reconsider depending on the reason, of course.

* * *

><p>Emiri-san, the café managerowner, practically shooed me from work at 7:30 when my shift is supposed to end at 9:00. Saying that since there's not much customers they would manage it and I should just do my homework or study. Shame, I didn't even eat during lunch just to finish my homework. Oh well.

I quietly opened the door of our house and plopped down on the sofa. With nothing much to do, I decided to make a dinner for myself and maybe for Otou-san and Haruka. Speaking of Haruka, where is she anyway? I shrugged at my own question and proceeded on my way to the kitchen.

Without any warning of flickering of lights, the electricity went out. A brownout. I panicked when I realized that I couldn't see a thing in this kind of pitch black darkness. I'm afraid of the dark, well more likely, I'm afraid of the creature of the dark. What if a ghost, a bloody girl for an instance, suddenly pop out in front of me and force me to stare at her bloody yucky face?

As if the world had heard my thoughts and decided on a cruel joke, I suddenly bumped into someone! Turning around, I saw that the person or creature or whatever it was had a silhouette. At that, I came into conclusion that it was a person since ghosts mostly appear together with bright lights right? Even if I'm wrong, I would prefer to think that it is person I am facing, that would at least reduce my fear.

However if this is a person, Otou-san arrives at 9:00 and this is definitely not Haruka since I think this is a guy, then a burglar?

I aimed a punch on his face but this guy had caught my hand and had expertly caught my other hand, locking it with his arms. Without a hope of breaking free, I thought of aiming kick on his crotch. But then, he seemingly thought of what I'm thinking and stepped on my feet.

"Will you stop acting violent Kinomoto?" the guy irritably said, making me wonder who the heck this guy is. With that said, I can't possibly just remain locked in his arms. He knows me, and I don't know him; that's unfair.

I squirmed to break free. But with my feet being stepped on, I lost much balance of myself. So, the result, I fell, he fell, we fell on the floor with a loud thud. It certainly did get hurt because I'm not like the girl in the movies with their leading man to catch them and receive the painful impact of the fall. In this case, instead, I got all the harsh impact.

"What happened?" A girl, I recognized at Haruka's voice frantically called amidst the rushing steps on the stairs. "Syaoran? Are you alright?" she asked again. Wait, if she had just called Syaoran, then this guy lying on top of me is Li Syaoran?

I screamed and pushed him immediately after I realized that his face landed on my cheeks. That was just so… I can't describe it, but I certainly wouldn't and apparently, did not, let him linger on top of me any longer.

"Sakura is that you?" Haruka asked me.

I nodded but remembering that it was dark I answered. "Hai." I diverted my eyes on the silhouette of Syaoran sitting on the floor beside me. "What is this guy doing here anyway?"

"Oh… we are doing a Science project. It's actually a tag presentation two days from now. Apparently, Ayame-sensei would give plus points in the exam for the pair with the best presentation. The presentation is about the DNA and the Central Dogma. It's kind of difficult and…" She ranted again, which made me almost chuckle if not only I heard a low muttering beside me, enough for only me to hear it.

"It's really not of your business." There he goes again with his business issue. If Haruka is not here I would have been very glad to have second round for our argument earlier, but I just bit my lips to prevent it from opening and saying things that would shut him up. Haruka had always told me, practically pleaded even, to make up with Li; reasons unknown. That never happened though. Still, I try not to shot back at Li whenever Haruka is around. That is the very least thing that I could do about her request.

I stood up and carefully walked towards the cabinet where the flashlight is kept. I took another one and handed it over to Haruka. "Have you finished your presentation yet? Maybe I could help on something?" I kindly asked, I hesitated offering help at first, since it would be that jerk Li's grade. But then, it would also be Haruka's grade too, so I asked anyway.

"It's halfway done. Maybe we could just wait till the light is back before we continue," I saw her smile through the light of the flashlight.

"Have you eaten already?" I asked, half hoping she already had. I don't want to prepare food in this darkness. She nodded in response.

Though I got the desired answer, I quizzically stared at her. How the heck did she eat when she could create a chaos in the kitchen? "We ate outside." She answered the wandering question in my head, or did I say it out loud?

She turned around and climbed the staircase. "I'll just get our materials for our project upstairs."

I walked towards the kitchen to get snacks for my empty stomach, careful not to bump to something which is quite hard considering that the only source of light is the dim flashlight. Apparently, I'm not that careful to notice the leg extended with a sole purpose to trip me. I fell on the trap, yes. Good thing I was able to hold onto the sofa's armrest or else, I would have landed on my face to the floor, with a broken nose.

I glared at the owner of that leg and what else would I do? I stomped/kick his leg. And let me tell you that even I have weak stamina I'm still strong; that I'm proud of. I grinned in triumph when I heard him groan. Take that Li Syaoran.

Due to the darkness and to my silent celebration of my childish revenge, I didn't notice that his other foot had stepped on the foot that I didn't use as a trampling tool. "Hoe ?" I stumbled as I hastily tried to resume my plan on going to the kitchen. So where did I land? I landed on his lap and had my forehead hit the center table.

"Ow!" I caressed my hurting forehead. Now I'm sure it'd be swollen with its matching grayish black color. The girls in the class would have reason to disturb my peaceful world that I never complained about.

"Kinomoto, you're not yet going to stand up? Could it be that you're enjo– ?" He smugly asked with his signature smirk. Though it's quite dark, I'm pretty sure that the smirk was not absent. It was always present when he's talking at me, but not in front of others.

"Stop, shut up. Don't ever continue saying that!" I cut him off, perfectly knowing what he's going to say. "It's ugh…disgusting." I continued.

"Still you haven't stood up yet from my lap."

I glared at him one last time before attempting to stand. Take note, 'attempting'. I obviously did not succeed in my 'attempt', since I found myself rooted on the same spot.

"Let go of me, will you." I exclaimed with such exasperation. "…or you're the one who likes me on your lap?" I switched into mocking him, remembering how he accused me of that.

"What I need is the **_flashlight_** you're holding." He retorted back particularly emphasizing the word flashlight. I gazed at my right hand; indeed I'm holding a flashlight.

"And you actually think I'd be jumping with joy giving this to you?"

"I know you'd be filled with grief. That's why I'm going to get it by force." He said it so suddenly that I didn't had much time to react or process it in my head. Without further delay, he got hold of my flashlight, pulled it, and removed it from my grip.

He stretched his arm holding the flashlight, making it impossible for me to reach it in my current position in his lap. I shifted my position and crawled towards his outstretched arms. However, I could not advance much towards it for he had already blocked it with his other arm.

"Give it back. What do you need it for?"

"How do you suppose we are going to do our project when it's this freaking dark?"

"I already gave one to Haruka."

"That's not enough."

I continued to reach for the flashlight held afar by his hand. Two inches, one, a half inch… just a little bit more and I'd reach it. Too bad, I lost my balance and stumbled on the floor, Li's arms crushed by me, flashlight gripped by my hands. Flashlight? Yes I got it!

I rolled back and sat up, facing Li while clutching for the flashlight. "And how the heck am I supposed to look for what I'm going to eat if I don't have this?" I threw back a question to answer his sarcastic supposedly answer to my question. "You're grade is at stake in that project of yours but I'm going to die if I wouldn't be able to eat."

Hearing no reply from him, I abruptly concluded that he for the first time agreed with me. I wryly smiled at that thought. Had he already knocked some senses in him? Apparently no. This was evidently proven by the sudden lunge that he did.

"Then just die."

Once again, we entered a fierce battle of tug-of-war over the flashlight. He's strong and I couldn't shake off his hands from it.

"What are you doing?" He asked quite curiously exasperated, as he saw me lower my face, almost touching the flashlight. So what did I really do? I bit his hand. Hard.

"OUCH!"

I could've laugh so frantically if I'm not so busy tugging the flashlight from one of his hands. I had already disposed the other hand, so it would not be much problem now, thanks to my oh so helpful teeth.

I gave one last tug on the flashlight, feeling that he had already quite loosened his grip. Hah! And I was successful at it. I grinned in triumph as I obtained the prize in our quite fierce tug-of-war.

I hurriedly stood up from the floor and planned to make run towards the kitchen, only to have my foot pulled by that stupid insistent Li. I fell on the sofa, quite better than on the floor, really.

"I didn't know that you become so playfully in the dark, Li." I stated sarcastically. "Wait, is it just me or it really sounded so wrong?" I gasped, somehow realizing the other meaning of my supposed to be sarcastic remark. Damn it really did sound wrong.

"Well, after all we both know that…" He trailed off before continuing to what is now a flirty voice. "…you really do like me." He smirked as he inched towards me.

I knew that he isn't going to kiss me. That is so never going to happen. It's just an act to distract me, to mock me, to defeat me. However, me being me, I would never give him that opportunity.

"Heh, dream on!" I scowled infuriately before delivering a hard head-butt to his forehead. OW! I didn't expect it to hurt this much. I already had it already hit by the table and now the pain doubled because of the strong impact. Gosh he has a hard skull!

"OW… ARGH! What the hell are you thinking – you stupid woman!" I was suddenly cut off my thoughts when I heard him groaning in pain. Well, it was worth it, after all.

I stormed to the kitchen and quickly searched the refrigerator for food. I quickly stuffed my stomach with a cake and a glass of water, worrying that Li would take revenge on me.

I was already prepared to confine myself in my room, when the lights suddenly switched on. I desperately sighed. The world is cruel for making me fight till death for a stupid flashlight when the electricity would anyway be back, which it already is right now. So what did I get for fighting with him? I grinned, remembering that I got him hit on the forehead.

"Syaoran, what happened to that bruise on your forehead?"

"It's nothing Haruka, though I would appreciate to apply ice on this bruise." I could imagine him offering her a kind smile. That smile just made my blood boil; he's making a show again. If I won't be careful, he would surely blame everything on me.

I froze, realizing that Haruka would also see my forehead and would come into conclusion that we fought again. I hastily hid the throbbing bulge on my forehead with my very useful bangs.

I opened the freezer and got all the ice cubes and stuffed it all in an ice pack. I grinned at the thought that Li wouldn't have any ice for his swollen bruise.

"Ah Sakura, do we have any ice?" She quickly asked me as soon as I made an appearance in the living room.

"Why what happened?" I asked innocently. "Oh my! What happened to your forehead Li?" I diverted my eyes to him and displayed such a worried look. Damn I'm good.

"I think we do have in our freezer? Why don't you check it?" I offered to Haruka, carefully hiding the ice pack from their sight. She nodded and proceeded towards the kitchen.

I gave Li a very sweet sugar coated smile, making him look at me in disgust. My smile even grew into a wide grin as I saw him frown on the ice pack that I purposely waved in front of him.

I sped off upstairs and locked my room, before bursting into fits of laughter. I swear I look like a crazy idiot laughing like this. But who cares? Childish as it is, I still had fun making him groan in pain and taking the ease of ice from him.

But then, come to think of it? Why did I even fought for the flashlight when I could just borrow the one that I gave Haruka or wait for the lights to come to life? Was I really that hungry? Maybe. Or maybe, I really just don't want to lose to him. It's like I was the one who had grown accustomed, not to him, but to our usual fights. Although this is quite different to our usual mocks and led to quite funny injuries.

I lay on my bed and applied the ice pack that I filled with all the ice in our freezer. Damn I think I'm going to have a frost bite.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I really forced myself to do all this overnight since I'm kind of having this loathsome premonition that I'll be very busy with school activities this coming week, and I think next week too. But I'll still try doing the next chapters, little by little probably.<strong>

**Well, that's it for now. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll greatly appreciate your comments.**


End file.
